If Joel and Clem Were In A Movie
by Christine Writer
Summary: "If This Was A Movie" by Taylor Swift set from Joel to Clem.  During erasement.  Can they find a happy ending?  ONESHOT songfic.  Please R&R.


_Last night I heard my own heart beating  
>Sounded like footsteps on my stairs<br>Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
>Even though I know you're not there <em>

Joel couldn't believe that Clem had had him erased. It crushed his heart to think that she thought so little of their relationship.

_I was playing back a thousand memories baby  
>Thinkin bout everything we've been through<br>Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
>When time stood still and I had you <em>

The pain caused by Clem's action had caused him to make the same choice. The debilitating pain would end soon. He wouldn't remember it.__

_Come back come back come back to me here like  
>You would you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside til I came out _

Wishing Clem would come back to him didn't help Joel, but it left him with a shred of hope that somehow, she would.

_Come back come back come back to me like  
>You could you could if you just said you're sorry<br>I know that we could work it out somehow  
>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now <em>

If Clem had just come home and apologized for her rash actions in staying out late, and taking Joel's car, and wrecking it, maybe he wouldn't have been so mean to her. The ''what if's" were killing him.__

_I know people change and these things happen  
>But I remember how it was back then<br>Wrapped up in your arms and our friends are laughing  
>Cause nothing like this ever happened to them<em>

Joel was now dragging Clem through memories, old and older, trying to keep her with him. Their friends hadn't understood why they loved each other. They couldn't have known how they were together.

_Now I'm pacing down the hall  
>Chasing down the street<em>

Joel was chasing Clem down the street outside of his apartment as the world crashed around him. He wished the dream would stop so he and Clem could be happy again.

_Flashback to the night when you said to me  
>Nothing's gonna change not for me and you<br>Not before I knew how much I had to lose _

Clem had promised Joel that they weren't going to be a statistic of a couple who couldn't make it work. And yet, they were.__

_Come back come back come back to me here like  
>You would you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside til I came out  
>Come back come back come back to me like<br>You could you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we could work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on  
>I'd be waiting for you ever since you've been gone<br>I just want it back the way it was before  
>And I just wanna see you back at my front door<br>_

Joel just wanted everything to be the way it had been before. Less fighting, of course, but if they'd paid more attention to each other instead of themselves, maybe it would have worked out better.

_And I'd say_

_Come back come back come back to me here like  
>You would before you said it's not that easy<br>Before the fight, before I left you out  
>But I'd take it all back now<br>_

Joel wished he hadn't yelled at her. He took back everything mean he'd ever said to Clem. He wished he could tell her that.

_Come back come back come back to me here like  
>You would you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside til I came out  
>Come back come back come back to me like<br>You could you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we could work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_You'd be here by now  
>It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now<br>Baby what about the ending  
>Oh I thought you'd be here by now oh ohh ohh ohh<br>That you'd be here by now_

Suddenly, Clem was at his door. They had figured out the manipulation they had each gone through, and now they were together, forever. Nothing would ever separate them again, and as he and Clem walked down the street together, he thought about what a good movie the story would make. No one would believe it to be true.


End file.
